Fathers Day
by THE EVIL TAKONO
Summary: Okay, so it's 6 days early. I suck at summaries. AcexOCxReeses Cups, SanjixOC


Takono was inside the kitchen, bathing Ro-zu and Dietrich, who were in the sink, playing with bubbles. She scrubbed Ro-zu's head with shampoo and smiled.

"You are so cute!!" She grabbed Ro-zu's face in her hands, while the pink-haired toddler giggled. Takono pushed a little of Ro-zu's hair aside to reveal her swirly brow. "I guess it's because you have your eyebrow from such a great father."

Ro-zu dug her hand into the little sea of bubbles and wiped it on her mouth. "Ba!"

"Hello, Santa." She wiped off the bubbles. She then turned her attention to Dietrich, who was splashing water all over the place.

"No, don't splash!" She took both of his hands. "Wa spla!!" He screamed, trying to say, 'I want to splash the water!' Takono grabbed a paper towel (CHARMIN ULTRA!! :3) and wiped the floor where the water landed. She heard more splashing noises from Dietrich, and some water spilled onto the back of her head. She let out a deep sigh.

"Dietrich..." She looked at him and asked again. He stopped. At that exact moment, Her husband walked in with his regular black pants and blue shirt.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"Nope. Where were you?"

"I was out at work! Did you already forget that I work at a high-class restauraunt?" She looked at him with an 'oh-come-on' look.

"What?"

"Work ended 2 hours ago."

"I was out shopping for groceries."

"And flirting."

"What? No! Of course not! I'm married and have kids! Why would I flirt with..." He looked in her eyes. He couldn't lie. "I'm just so used to it."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "And thats exactly why I can't blame you. You're Sanji. That's what makes you...well...you."

"Is that bad, or good?"

"If it was bad, would we have 2 kids right now?"

He laughed. "True." He put his hand on her cheek and connected his lips to hers.

"Ew!" The two babies stuck their tongues out.

The couple separated. "Aw come on! I can't kiss your dad?" Takono asked.

"They'll learn eventually when they're older." The blond shrugged. "So, anything planned?"

"Nope. Boredom all day."

"Not THAT."

"What?"

He turned his face away. "Nevermind. It would give away your surprise, of course!"

"Surprise?" She was confused. "What surprise? What?"

"Oh, you know..." He replied.

"Tell me!"

"Alright... Tomorrow's fathers day. You didn't forget, did you?" She blinked. "You forgot?"

"What? No! I would never forget fathers day!" She gave him an innocent smile. He smiled back and walked out. "Alright..." As soon as he was out of sight, she leaned on the counter where the sink was, and drooped her head. "I forgot??" She repeated quietly. "How did I forget?" She asked herself.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

She walked over to the door. Before she was close...

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Alright. Sheesh, Kurry. I get the point." She opened the door and a black-haired girl holding a green haired freckled baby leaped inside.

"YOOOOO!!"

"KA-WEE!!" Dietrich yelled, holding his arms out for a hug.

"Well SOMEONE misses me." She glared at Takono, jokingly.

"Oh. Ha ha." She said, flat out. "Could you wait a minute? They just took a bath." She walked back into the kitchen to take her kids out.

"So, what'd you get Sanji for fathers day?" She asked, looking at Knight, who was tugging on her hair lightly.

"That's the problem! I completely forgot!" She replied, drying the two infants with a towel.

"Wowwwwww... Smart." She said, sarcastically.

"Shut up." She reached into a cabinet below to take a bag of diapers.

"Okay, okay. So I forgot too."

"And why did you make it sound like I've just suddenly lost my brain?" She asked, also snapping Ro-zu's overalls over her gray shirt.

"Because it's fun!" She smiled. Takono glared at her in the middle of tying Dietrich's shoes.

"Stop. It's annoying. I hate it when you do that." She said in a low tone.

"Aw come on, Takii!!" She protested.

"Oh holy crap! What will it take to shut--"

"REESES CUPS!!" She drooled.

"NO! THEY MINE!"

"You are very inconsiderate."

"Why, because I don't feel like giving you whatever you want because you can't control yourself? It'll just make you more hyper."

"Youre always hyper too!"

"Now I'm not in the mood." She picked up Ro-zu with one arm, and used the other to put Dietrich down, since she's not too good at holding two babies at once. The pink-haired baby bit onto Takono's shirt. "Meh!" She was hungry.

"Ro-zu... now??" Ro-zu started to cry a little. Takono let out a deep sigh. "Alright..." And walked into another room. Kurry looked around. "I can't think of anything to make or buy Ace..." She spotted Dietrich tugging on her pants a little. "An Kur?" (Auntie Kurry XD) He asked innocently.

"Hm?" She kneeled down to him. "What is it?" He pointed to Knight, who looked sick.

"Great. Just great." She walked up to the room Takono was in and knocked on the door. "I have to go. Knight's sick again."

"Again? Didn't you give him any shots?" Just that word made Dietrich scream. Ro-zu wasn't listening, otherwise she would've started crying.

"Nice going. You scared him." She saw the dining room next to her, and Sanji was sitting on a couch drinking red wine. She walked up to him and sat down.

"Oi, Sanji. Do you know anything about colds?"

"Colds?" He put his glass down. He put his hand over Knight's forehead. _I'm a mother of a 2 year old kid. I should know by now._ She thought.

"He has a fever." Kurry hugged the green haired boy. "I _thought_ he felt warm..."

"Just let him stay home. This fathers day you can spend time with him and Ace." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Okay."

His arms opened and his eyes became hearts. "How about a goodbye hug?"

"No." His hearts disappeared. She walked out the door.

Takono came out and held Ro-zu against her chest, while she was asleep. "Did she beg you for reeses cups again?"

"Nope. We just talked." He petted Ro-zu's soft pink hair and put her on his lap.

"Um...Sanji-kun..." He looked at her. "I actually did forget Fathers day... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. I don't need anything."

"You sure?" He nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kurry and Ace...

"Ugh. I'm home. And just guess who caught a fever. AGAIN."

"I told you this kid needed his last few vaccines." Ace rubbed his head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a headache." He smiled at her. She walked over to a drawer to look for inspiration. She spotted a Zoro plushie and some felt. She had an idea. Kurry closed the drawer and put Knight on the couch. "Could you take care of him? I have to do something."

"Eh? What do you have to do?" He asked, confused. She winked at him, "Its a secret..." and walked by the drawer, quickly put the art supplies in her pants pocket and ran upstairs to their room.

She grabbed a paintbrush and carefully painted The plushie's hair black, and the paint soaked into the green fabric. She didn't want any paint to spread anywhere when she puts on freckles, so she studied the plushie carefully. It was shirtless and already had black pants. Perfect. She painted black and skincolor on his haramaki.

About an hour later...

Ace was on the couch with Knight in his lap, crying and had bandaids on his arms. "Knight, I know shots hurt, but they're for your own good."

Chopper dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a blueberry flavored lollipop. "Here. This is for Knight." Ace unwrapped the candy (ON A STICK!!) and put it into Knight's mouth, while he quieted down and sucked on the candy. He wiped his kid's tears and kissed his cheek.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Nope, we're okay for now."

"Has Kurry been taking her ADHD meds regularly?"

"She forgets from time to time."

"Oh." He scratched his head. "Make sure she takes it once a day."

"I will." He held Knight close.

"Okay." The reindeer walked out the door. At that exact moment, a paint-covered Kurry ran downstairs quickly, panting.

"Kur--"

"Happy..." She caught her breath. "Happy Fathers day." She handed him a newly made Ace plushie.

"Kurry, how did you..."

"Remember that Zoro plushie I found last month?"

He looked carefully at the plushie. It had the same expression, it still had some green hair on the edges, there was some dots of paint on it and there were freckles missing. "Thanks." She smiled like Luffy, then kissed his cheek.

"Oh, Knight made you something." She took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket, and unfolded it. It was a drawing, drawn just with markers. It had Ace and Kurry holding hands, and Knight next to them holding a present for his dad.

"Daddy!!" The two looked at Knight.

"Hap-py Fa-durs Day!!" He said slowly.

"Aww!!" Kurry hugged Knight, and Ace put his arm around Kurry.

* * *

The Next Day...

Sanji came home from work. He expected to see Takono running to him for a fathers day hug, or a "DADDY!!" happy scream from his kids, but the whole house was silent. _Maybe the kids are asleep..._ He thought... He walked into the living room to see Takono on the couch, asleep, holding Ro-zu and Dietrich who were also asleep with pacifiers in their mouths, with Ro-zu holding a stuffed rabbit. "Aww..."

At the corner of his eye, he spotted a piece of paper on the table. It was a picture that Dietrich drew. It was Sanji holding a pan in one hand, and a cigarette in the other, and it wrote in messy, but readable, handwriting, 'Daddy', but with a backwards y. In Takono's handwriting in the corner, it wrote, 'To daddy, from Dietrich' in big letters. He saw another piece of paper next to it from Ro-zu. It was a finger painting of a rainbow and a cat, and it had him next to the rainbow.

"How sweet." He whispered to himself. He looked at Takono. What did she get her? Knowing her, she would've gotten him something anyway.

He looked at her right hand and spotted a Sanji plushie in her hand. He slowly took it from her, and saw his plushie with a "Doskoi Panda" apron on it. It had a string tied to its neck, holding a note. He opened the note and it said;

_To Sanji-kun,_

_Sorry I forgot Fathers Day, but I hope you like it. Nami helped me make it. I hope you also liked the kids' drawings.  
_

_--Takono_

He smiled, and bent down to kiss her cheek. "Arigatou..."

* * *

At the reeses cups factory the next day...

Kurry was jumping all over the place, full of sugar. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! REESES CUPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!" Drool flew everywhere.

* * *

Okay, so I couldn't wait to post this on Fathers day. Rate and Review!!

**Kurry**: How come you barely put me and Ace in it?

**Takono**: "BARELY"?! AND I MADE YOU ROB THE FREAKING REESES CUPS FACTORY!!

**Kurry**: yeah...(drools)


End file.
